mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Blog de usuário:WaxingCrescent/Waxingzando: Equestria Girls - Friendship Games
thumb|220pxNo Waxingzando do Rainbow Rocks eu disse que não ia pular nem uma semana sem Waxingzando até eu fazer todos possíveis, pois é, eu mais uma vez não cumpri com minha palavra, já que falhei algumas semanas entre os dois últimos waxingzando e esse que estou trazendo agora. Mas eu sei que vocês não estão nem aí, afinal, vocês estão de saco cheio das porcarias que eu escrevo aqui na wiki. =D Dessa vez estou trazendo o Waxingzando do 3º filme das Equestria Girls, o aparentemente maravilhoso Friendship Games, mas será que é mesmo maravilhoso? Vocês vão acompanhar a partir de agora. =D Como se já não estivessem cansados de saber o que penso do filme. Um aviso antes das notas iniciais porque vocês não leem elas mesmo: Eu assisti o Friendship Games apenas duas vezes, uma vez dublado e a outra legendado, então pode ser que eu dê algumas vaciladas em detalhes menores. Notas Iniciais: *Como um filme claramente não é dividido em episódios, não dá para fazer um resumo breve sobre os mesmos, mas ao invés disso, estarei fazendo um resumo básico de cada cena do filme, que estarei dividindo de acordo com a galeria da wiki. *Da mesma forma das temporadas, não estarei falando nada sobre os filmes e/ou temporadas seguintes. *No final terá um top de personagens e músicas, assim como nos blogues de temporadas. *Os tops finais serão atualizados de acordo com as minhas preferências nesse filme. *Claro que o que será dito aqui será formado pelas minhas opiniões e vocês tem todo o direito de discordar. *Por último, divirtam-se. Bora: *Waxingzando: 1ª Temporada *Waxingzando: 2ª Temporada *Waxingzando: 3ª Temporada *Waxingzando: Equestria Girls *Waxingzando: 4ª Temporada *Waxingzando:Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks *Waxingzando: 5ª Temporada Intro A Hasbro parecia que estava preparando sua ogiva nuclear que iria devastar todas as outras mídias de entretenimento, por causa do marketing que ela fez em torno de Friendship Games, sendo bem maior que o de Rainbow Rocks, que, até então era seu melhor filme. Eles não economizaram nos teasers, trailers, previews, imagens promocionais e etc, o que conseguiram colocar um hype muito grande nos fãs e, mesmo que o final de Rainbow Rocks tenha me decepcionado, o marketing da Hasbro surtiu efeito em mim e me deixou com um hype muito grande também, além do mais, a temática de jogos colegiais do filme era excelente, sem falar que eles trouxeram novamente algo que foi de muito bom agrado no filme anterior: Os curtas. =D Curtos Animados The Science of Magic - 8/10 thumb|200pxPorém o primeiro curta consegue ser extremamente besta. Tentaram criar um curta cômico onde a Sunset Shimmer se ferra a cada vez que uma mane tocava seu instrumento e ativava a magia de seu elemento que, no final, terminou com Shimmer toda descabelada e esfumaçada. Aí eu faço duas perguntas: Precisava de fazer um curta tão ridículo desse? Será que a Hasbro achou que isso foi cômico? A resposta é SIM e SIM! Eu estava numa raiva tremenda da Shimmer por causa do final de Rainbow Rocks, então esse curta me trouxe uma grande satisfação. Mas não vamos exagerar com um 10/10 também. Pinkie Spy - 10/10 thumb|left|200pxAparentemente nem todas as manes iriam ganhar curtas exclusivos dessa vez, mas nada mais justo do que as duas melhores manes dos EGs ganharem um. Pinkie e Dashie vão espionar os alunos de Crystal Prep, logicamente por causa dos Jogos da Amizade, bom, pelo menos a Dashie foi espionar, a Pinkie foi é atrapalhar, mas é por causa disso que o curta foi excelentemente divertido. As tentativas malucas de criar uma camuflagem e espionar foi muito engraçado, fazendo com que Dashie se descontrole e grite com ela, então elas são pegas. Aí o certo a se fazer é: Run! All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games - 9/10 thumb|200pxUma coisa que eu fiz de tudo para não ver nesse curta, era as imagens das contrapartes pôneis de Lyra e Sweetie por causa do fiasco que foi Slice of Life. E realmente deu certo, porque é um curta muito legal. O curta começa com a dupla em um momento bastante amigável, mas logo a situação muda quando as duas começam a encrencar uma com a outra por causa das vagas na equipe de CHS, o que deu espaço para uma divertida disputa sem noção (Favor não confundir com SoL. SoL é um episódio, isso é apenas um curta). Mas ao resultado final, as duas percebem que estão na equipe e elas se entendem com um abraço. Que fofis! <3 Photo Finished - 9/10 thumb|left|200pxQue eu sempre achei Photo Finish uma personagem um tanto sem gracinha, isso é fato. Mas eu tenho que afirmar que nesse curta ela se saiu bem. Finish, com sua equipe, sai pelo colégio para tirar fotos dos alunos em situações comuns, o que acaba virando uma seção de bagunça, confirmando 100% que os curtas de Friendship Games teria o lado cômico como ponto forte. E é mentira, eu nunca disse que apaixonei pela foto da Cheerilee, photoshop nunca me enganou Big Mac que deve ter essa foto. No final acaba sobrando para Luna também ser uma das vítimas da Photo Finish. A Banner Day - 8/10 thumb|200pxE por último, no mesmo caso dos curtas de Rainbow Rocks, o mais fraquinho deles, mas também não significando que é ruim. É um curta curioso, já que promove dois alunos de personagens de fundo para personagens de apoio e rebaixa um personagem de apoio maior para personagem de apoio menor. O rockeiro, o nerd e o futuro estudante de humanas começa uma confusão para decidir qual seria o tema do cartaz e, no final, os três filhos da mãe conseguem fazer um cartaz bem feito, misturando as preferências de ambos. O problema é que Luna gostou e eles iriam entrar em novas confusões para fazer mais cartazes do mesmo. Resumo das Cenas Uma estranha misteriosa thumb|300pxO filme começa aparentando ter alguma treta logo de cara, com Shimmer correndo urgentemente até o colégio, mas não se passa de uma falsa emergência, já que Dashie só precisava de uma corda de guitarra. Ok, Hasbro! Já se divertiram demais nos curtas, mas vamos levar mais a sério e evitar mais as piadinhas bestas porque agora é o filme de verdade. Porém o curioso dessa cena inicial é que foi diferente dos dois filmes anteriores, que já apresentavam a grande ameaça logo no início, se bem que, a figura que surge logo depois, que claramente era a de Twilight Sparkle do mundo humano, quando Shimmer estava escrevendo uma mensagem para Twi de Equestria, deixa a dúvida se ela seria uma espécie de vilã, por causa da revelação da Midnight Sparkle nos materiais promocionais. Tema de Abertura thumb|left|300pxApós escapar de Shimmer em CHS e chegar em Crystal Prep, começa o tema de abertura do terceiro filme. A animação da abertura mais uma vez é muito boa e interessante, já que mostra as Wondercolts e as Shadowbolts, dando a ideia que seria uma boa disputa nos Jogos e que também iria haver uma grande rivalidade entre elas, já que é mostrada cada uma delas cara a cara com outra representante do colégio adversário, parecia que seria realmente algo incrível. A música, intitulada Friendship Games, não chega a ser melhor que a de Rainbow Rocks, mas é muito melhor que do primeiro filme. Algo me chamou a atenção: Cathy Weseluck as Spike? Mesmo nesse filme teríamos a Twilight e o Spike de Equestria? Vamos ver no que isso ia dar. A garota misteriosa thumb|300pxEm seguida, mostra Twilight numa cena que lembra a cena extra de Rainbow Rocks, no qual ela mostra o seu amuleto do capeta, que claramente revelava que seria de grande importância no filme. Depois as manes estão discutindo sobre a garota misteriosa, então elas tocam no assunto que poderia ser alguém de Crystal Prep querendo zuar com o pessoal de CHS por causa dos Jogos, e nesse instante revela algo que achei bastante interessante e legal, que os Shadowbolts sempre desceram o coro nos Wondercolts. Dashie então me convence que dessa vez seria diferente, que iriam dar o troco. =D CHS Rally Song thumb|left|300pxNa cena seguinte, Celestia, aquela lymda ('-'), surge no ginásio para falar sobre os Jogos e então temos os alunos bastante desmotivados, já que sempre tomaram uma surra nos Jogos, mas como Dashie tinha algo, eis que a pégaso ela surge com uma canção misturada com discurso motivacional que, no início, parecia que seria uma música fraquinha, mas não foi o caso, já que ela melhorou bastante de uma hora para outra, além do mais, a letra também é boa, porque Dashie fala sobre o que os Wondercolts tem que os Shadowbolts não tem, que é a Magia da Amizade. Confesso que arrepiei quando Dashie se transforma em anthro nesse cena. Então, logicamente, os alunos ficam motivados para os Jogos. A missão de Sunset Shimmer thumb|300pxMas logo em seguida as manes começam a vacilar, sobre não entender o porque Dashie se transformou em anthro sem tocar guitarra. Não acredito que elas achavam que era por causa da música que ficavam assim, sendo que isso claramente estava ligado com a Magia da Amizade, que foi cantado no CHS Rally Song, ou pode simplesmente ser a lealdade de Dashie com o próprio colégio (mas eu descarto essa segunda opção). Em seguida, Luna surge e dá uma dura nelas para que deixem a magia fora dos Jogos, para não serem acusados de trapaça, o que era completamente aceitável. Luna deixa Shimmer encarregada de controlar a magia nos Jogos. Sério, Luna? A Shimmer que quase destruiu o Colégio antes? Então elas discutem sobre as atividades dos Jogos e Shimmer sai para entender o motivo da Dashie ter se transformado em anthro, então ela sai e escreve mais uma mensagem para a Twilight de Equestria. Minha filha do céu! Você não precisa ter experiência com amizade para entender o que houve. Era só entender os eventos que você já passou ao lado das outras garotas! A pesquisa de Twilight thumb|left|300pxDepois mostra Twilight em Crystal Prep e ela encontra Spike, o seu cachorro, e o mesmo faz barulhos normais de um cão, fazendo eu pensar: Certo, Spike do mundo humano é um cão normal. Será que chamaram a Cathy só para fazer os latidos dele? Não faz sentido! Em seguida aparece outra personagem maravilhosa, a Decana Cadance. Será que é maldição de princesa? No qual suas contrapartes humanas sempre serão horríveis?! Só a Twi escapa, não que ela fosse bonita também. What More Is Out There? thumb|300pxTwi sai para encontrar a Diretora e ela começa a cantar uma canção bem mais ou menos, sobre o tanto que é inteligente e não tem mais nada a aprender em Crystal Prep, mas por causa disso era vista com indiferença pelos outros e, por isso, não se enturmava e ficava mais solitária. É uma questão interessante e triste para se analisar bem, mas um detalhe não me agradou nada, é que parecia que Twilight iria ser uma coitadinha igual a Sunset Shimmer em Rainbow Rocks. Please, Hasbro! No! Encontrando a Diretora Cinch thumb|left|300pxAntes de falar daquela que estava apresentando ser a real vilã do filme, tenho que falar do Shining Armor. Que horror! xD Porém a sua colocação no filme foi bem interessante. Mas uma coisa ficou em aberto, se ele e Cadance era o mesmo casal 10/10 (onde aprendi isso?) da série, mas é bem provável que sim, não faria sentido se não fosse. A presença de Shining era para ajudara colocar na cabeça de Twi a importância dos Jogos, na qual ela não queria participar, mas a proposta de Cinch para ela não me fez muito sentido. Por que querer uma aluna inteligente, que não era uma atleta, nos Jogos? Para que Crystal Prep ganha mais reputação? Crystal Prep só ia perder reputação se fracassassem nos Jogos por causa da Twi e a imagem dela só ia se sujar. Mas tudo bem, vamos ver no que isso ia dar. Twilight no ônibus thumb|300pxEntão finalmente são apresentadas as outras membros dos Shadowbolts, destaque, é claro, para Sour Sweet e sua bipolaridade azeda/doce. Indigo Zap é louca, Sugarcoat é um tanto cínica, Lemon Zest é...o quê mesmo? E...esqueci quem era a outra. Bom, de início, só a Sour Sweet me convenceu de uma boa personalidade na sua primeira aparição, mas é claro que teria que aguardar o resto do filme para ver mais das outras. Depois tem as Rainbooms tocando e Rarity falando sobre suas roupas. Não tem muito o que falar dessa cena não, só que era um gancho para a próxima. A chegada de Crystal Prep thumb|left|300pxOs Shadowbolts chegam e Twilight se atrapalha esbarrando nas outras garotas de Crystal Prep, enfurecendo-as. Claro que foi culpa da Lightning Dust Indigo Zap, que saiu atropelando, mas meio que confirmando que realmente Twi seria uma pobre coitada também. Twilight sai atrás da magia presente em CHS e é reconhecida pelos alunos do colégio, obviamente por causa da Twi de Equestria, então chega o momento em que ela esbarra em Flash Sentry, aquela tradicional esbarrada no Sentry. Quando finalmente a Hasbro tem as cartas certas para trabalhar o casal, eles fazem com que Twi ignore o Sentry 100%, sem demonstrar nada, para continuar sua busca, causando um heartbroken no coitado. Felizmente Derpy surge para consolá-lo, dando um bom alívio cômico. xD Magia de Rarity liberada thumb|300pxEntão, tendo o gancho puxado da cena anterior, mostra que Rarity teve muito trabalho para fazer roupas para suas amigas usarem nas competições dos Jogos. Certo, Hasbro! Sei que algumas roupas, como a da Dashie e a da Shimmer foram apenas para dar um efeito cômico para a cena, mas já está cansando essas piadinhas sem graça e inúteis. Por ter sido um feito de generosidade, Rarity se transforma em anthro, mas a magia atrai Twilight e seu amuleto do demônio, na qual o mesmo rouba a magia de Rarity, o que eu achei intrigante e interessante. Então as manes se deparam com Twilight e logo acham que é a amiga de Equestria, mas a mesma fica confusa, com razão, sobre ela e Spike terem sido reconhecidos por todos em CHS. Pinkie Pie tem finalmente o mind boom do primeiro filme revelado, já que ela achava que Twi de Equestria tinha uma gêmea na cidade. Cinch afasta Twi dos outros e a convence que os alunos de CHS estão tentando confundi-la. Dessa vez, Cinch começava a me convencer como vilã. Onde está o portal?!?! thumb|left|300pxA cena seguinte conseguiu ser um monte de besteiras. Além de confirmar que o protagonismo que a Hasbro deu para Sunset Shimmer estava sendo uma falha grotesca, sem falar que já era perceptível que as manes tinham sido rebaixadas a personagens de apoio e ainda fazem menções distorcidas do que houve em Rainbow Rocks. Shimmer, já que é a protagonista espertona, novamente não consegue perceber que a magia liberada por Rarity era relacionada com sua generosidade. AJ diz que Shimmer ajudou elas a entender o que estava acontecendo com as Sirens em Rainbow Rocks. Mentira! Shimmer não fez nada disso, ela só tomou uma coça verbal das Sirens. Shimmer diz que Twilight descobriu como derrotá-las, que elas precisavam era da própria Shimmer, isso foi verdade, apesar de ter sido de uma forma exagerada e completamente sem nexo. Ao perceber que a Princesa Twilight não tinha respondido ela, Shimmer tenta outra forma de comunicar com ela e vai até o portal, do outro lado, Twi sente a magia do portal e, com isso, o portal acaba se fechando. Ferrou, hein protagonista? Agora não poderá depender mais da Princesa. Bem vindos, Crystal Prep thumb|300pxNo ginásio, CHS preparou uma confraternização de boas vindas para Crystal Prep, que não estava sendo nada amigável. A poderosa Shimmer, inconformada pelo fechamento do portal, parte para dar uma sova na Twilight, mas Indigo Dust interfere e então surge as outras manes e as outras Shadowbolts, o que deu uma elevada no filme, porque começou uma certa rivalidade entre eles, mas não foi nada muito grandioso. Pinkie conversa com Twi, onde finalmente a minha favorita dos EGs tem um momento no filme, ela pede a ajuda de Twi para fazer o que ela faz de melhor, agitar uma festa, então ela surge com dois canhões de festa e, com isso, o clima melhora um pouco. Essa é a Pinkie que gosto de ver. =) Na mesma cena, é apresentada a equipe de Canterlot nos Jogos. Que equipe horrível. xDxD Pinkie Pie é Festa Estragada que subtítulo lixo '-' thumb|left|300pxComo a ação de Pinkie resultou no seu elemento, que é o bom humor, isso a fez se transformar em anthro, mas como Twi estava ao seu lado, o amuleto do capiroto rouba a magia dela, então surge algo intrigante, que parecia ser uma espécie de mini portal para Equestria, já que mostrava algo semelhante a Everfree Forest. Em seguida, Cinch manda um discurso, humilhando CHS, que eu fiquei tipo: ASSIM Eu não deixava! Aí eu também pensava na forma que os Wondercolts iriam esmagar os Shadowbolts nos Jogos. Pinkie aparece fraca e descabelada (se bem que ser descabelada é seu normal) diante das outras e elas novamente não entendem porque ela se transformou em anthro. '-' ACADECA thumb|300pxO "6 alunos que passarão para próxima etapa" dito por Cadance, deixou bem claro, antes da primeira prova, quem seriam os seis de cada equipe que estariam na segunda etapa. Mas finalmente estava começando os Jogos, além de apresentar a canção que me deixou bem ansioso para ver desde os trailers, que era ACADECA que, com certeza trouxe um tom bem legal de competição e rivalidade para a primeira prova, principalmente a primeira parte da canção. Uma coisa que até hoje me mata de risadas, só de lembrar, é o bolo da Monalisa que Pinkie e os Wondercolts usam para vencer uma das provas. Mas os Shadowbolts equilibram a disputa humilhando com uma casinha de pássaros muito louca. A canção só não é melhor porque ela perde o ritmo no final da cena e encerra de uma vez. Bom, pelo menos Twi venceu para os Shadowbolts a primeira etapa dos Jogos. Sentry vai elogiar Twi pela sua performace mas, por causa do amuleto infernal, Twi dá outro gelo no coitado. Podia ser um troco pelo que houve em Rainbow Rocks, mas já estava ficando com dó do coitado. Fluttershy mostra sua bondade thumb|left|300pxTwi é atraída pelas manes, então ela percebe Fluttershy se afastar e vai até ela. Essa que é disparada a cena mais fofa do filme e uma das melhores do mesmo, já que temos Fluttershy e sua bondade, na qual ela quer fazer com que Twi se sinta melhor, já que ela está abatida por ter vencido a prova e não ser parabenizada pelos colegas. Flutter dá seu coelho para Twi abraçar e ela se sente melhor, com isso, Flutter se transforma em anthro, mas como o amuleto demoníaco estava presente, ele suga a magia dela. Nessa brincadeira, Spike é afetado pela magia e começa a falar, então Twi, sai correndo assustada, deixando Flutter caída e fraca, coitada. ;-; Spike pode falar! thumb|300pxTá! Agora faz sentido Cathy ser creditada no início, mas realmente era necessário fazer isso, Hasbro? Nos dois EG, Spike foi apenas um personagem secundário, sem muito destaque e importância. Precisava fazer com que o Spike normal começasse a falar só para dar um destaque maior? Então me convença que ele falando vai ser muito mais importante do que se ele apenas reagisse normalmente como um cachorro. Em seguida, Cinch surge para complicar a situação (de uma forma boa, claro), onde ela diz para Twi se aproximar das manes, para descobrir sobre o sucesso recente de CHS, ainda ameaçando a vaga em Everton da própria Twi, caso se ela não quisesse fazer isso. Caramba! Que bruxa! Gostei! =D O campo revelado thumb|left|300pxDepois, Flutter diz para as outras o que houve com ela. Então, Shimmer novamente diz não entender o que houve. Ah! Vai te catar, Nilce! Shimmer! Como você não consegue perceber o óbvio?! Volto a dizer: Não acredito que a Hasbro deu o protagonismo para a Shimmer e terem desenvolvido ela desse jeito. O máximo que ela consegue entender é que o amuleto de Twi estava roubando essa magia. A próxima etapa dos Jogos é revelada, Pinkie dá de cara no chão e Rarity surpreende ao ter roupas de motocross para a segunda etapa. Cinch dá instruções para as Shadowbolts sobre a prova seguinte. O filme já tinha um bom tempo corrido e as Shadowbolts não tinham feito nada de interessante no filme, vamos ver se nessa prova elas iriam. Revezamento Triplo thumb|300pxA prova começa, Sour Sweet mita no arco e flecha, realmente ela é a melhorzinha das Shadowbolts. Flutter custa, mas consegue acertar o alvo, na pura sorte. Twi se atrapalha toda, deixando Sour Sweet inconformada. AJ manda bem e acerta o alvo com uma certa facilidade, dando vantagens na prova. Era esse tipo de competição que estava esperando para os Jogos. =) Instruções honestas de Applejack thumb|left|300pxVendo a situação complicada de Twi, AJ decide ajudá-la, mesmo sendo uma adversária. Sour Sweet fica mad, já que podia ser uma trapaça, mas como as atitudes de AJ são honestas, Twi acerta o alvo, seguindo suas dicas. Por causa disso, AJ se transforma em anthro, mas como aquela porcaria de amuleto estava por perto, ele rouba a magia dela também. Então ela e Sunset Shimmer não entendem o que aconteceu novamente. '-' Conflito na patinação thumb|300pxCom o atraso de Twi, os Shadowbolts tiveram desvantagem na prova de patinação, isso deu uma vantagem enorme para Pinkie e Rarity. Certo que isso foi para dar uma equlibrada, já que Zest e 'a outra que esqueci' eram umas monstras na patinação que, mesmo com a enorme desvantagem, quase passaram na frente de Pinkie e Rarity ("quase" é exagero). Mas isso me deixou desanimado, achei que as provas seriam indviduais e não um revesamento triplo, o que deixou a prova de patinação muito fraca e sem graça. Resgate leal de Rainbow Dash thumb|left|300pxMotocross é dahora, então talvez melhore um pouco essa competição. O que eu não queria nessa hora, mas que ficou inevitável, era que a magia estragasse a prova, já que quando a magia de AJ foi drenada, as coisas começaram a sair do controle, com isso, a prova de motocross que poderia ter sido uma boa competição, acabou sendo ferrada por criaturas de Everfree Forest. Sugarcoat se ferra, Dashie mostra-se leal ao abandonar a corrida para salvar Shimmer, com isso, ela se transforma em anthro. Cinch fica surpresa e Celestia faz cara de "hehe, não sei o que está acontecendo!". Fala sério! Enquanto Dashie cuida das criaturas, Shimmer usa sua moto para continuar a corrida e consegue se livrar do atraso e vencer a corrida. Ah! Para de me zoar! O tempo que Dashie gastou para salvar Shimmer, já era para Lightning Zap ter sumido na frente e ter ganho a corrida. Não me zoam que ela perdeu para alguém que nem deve ter andado de moto direito. Para mim, a essa altura, os Wonderbolts já não estavam merecendo vencer os Jogos. Minha torcida já era dos Shadowbolts. O rage de Shimmer thumb|300pxO revezamento, que foi o principal material promocional do filme, acabou sendo o maior fiasco, só a prova da arquearia foi boa. Não teve uma boa competição e foi frustrado por detalhes maiores, além da vitória injusta dos Wondercolts. Mas agora era a hora da Dashie perder sua magia, e foi o que aconteceu, Twi se aproxima e o amuleto do tinhoso faz seu serviço. Então vem a cena que me deixou 400% mad e confirmando 100% meu ódio eterno por certa personagem. Sunset fica irritada por causa do que houve e parte para cima de Twi, ameaçando encher ela de porrada, jogando uma enxurrada de palavras pra cima de Twi, coisas completamente desnecessárias. Aí ela vem me dizer que Twi colocou seus amigos em perigo. Ah não! Isso não estava acontecendo. De todos os personagens de Equestria Girls, Sunset Shimmer era a que menos tinha direito de brigar com alguém sobre a segurança dos outros, até parece que ela esqueceu o que fez no primeiro filme. Sério! Tenho que me acalmar para não usar palavras agressivas para descrever o que penso. Celestia sugere interromper os Jogos, mas Cinch não aceita...Isso mesmo, Cinch! Agora vão lá e acabem com os Wondercolts! Unleash the Magic thumb|left|300pxA parte final dos Jogos iria começar, mas pela atual situação, parecia que ia ser como Rainbow Rocks, o evento principal não seria concluído. Ao ver a "trapaça" dos Wondercolts, Cinch não vê outra maneira a não ser usar magia para jogar de igual para igual, então ela tenta convencer Twilight a liberar toda a magia do amuleto do belzebu para isso. A qualidade do filme decaiu demais desde ACADECA, o que eu não achava era que ainda poderia ter uma cena boa, já que, mesmo torcendo para os Shadowbolts, não imaginava que iriam vencer. Mas estava faltando ainda a melhor canção do filme, cantada por Cinch e pelos Shadowbolts. Unleash the Magic veio para dar uma nova alavancada no filme, com seu tom sombrio (e eu gosto bastante de canções sombrias), com isso, Twi se sente pressionada e então ela libera toda a magia do amuleto do...CHEGA!, ferrando com tudo. Realmente a canção é excelente, mas não foi o suficiente para melhorar a qualidade do filme, já que iria só piorar. A entrada de Midnight Sparkle thumb|300pxA situação não foi como planejaram, já que toda magia liberada transformou Twi em Midnight Sparkle. Mesmo que o marketing do filme tenha revelado Midnight Sparkle, confesso que não chegou a passar pela minha cabeça que Twi que iria transformar nela e sim surgir uma criatura demoníaca de Equestria, mesmo que Twi fosse a responsável por ela, então acabei me surpreendendo. Por um momento, pensei que Midnight Sparkle seria uma grande vilã, já que a mesma ficou maluca e começou a explodir tudo (só a estátua, na verdade) e a abrir portais para Equestria, o que começou a ameaçar a segurança de todo mundo. Vai lá, Shimmer! Vai gritar com ela agora! Agora é correr para salvar suas vidas, cambada! Wondercolts e Shadowbolts unidos thumb|left|300pxEssa altura eu percebi que a participação de Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack e Rainbow Dash, cinco das principais personagens, tinha sido ridícula durante o filme, então eu pensei que era a hora delas fazerem alguma coisa para, pelo menos, deter Midnight Sparkle. Os alunos de Cystal Prep percebem que deviam deixar as diferenças de lado e se juntar aos alunos de CHS para se salvarem, foi uma atitude até legal, mas Sour Sweet, Lightning Dust, Lemon Zest, Sugarcoat e Sunny Flare também tiveram uma participação fraquíssima no filme, mesmo sendo as principais Shadowbolts. Então, finalmente Shimmer percebe o motivo que fez as manes se transformar em anthros. Pelo amor de Deus, Hasbro! Que ridículo! Bom! Agora as manes vão se juntar a Shimmer para lutar contra a Midnight Sparkle, não é? =D Não! Elas só vão fornecer a magia da amizade para Sunset Shimmer lutar sozinha. '-' Sim! Shimmer se transforma com a Magia da Amizade sem um Elemento da Harmonia e o Elemento da Mágica, que teoricamente, seria o da garota do mal, que estava na frente deles. Mas não é de hoje que os Elementos da Harmonia são ridicularizados em Equestria Girls, foi a mesma coisa nos outros dois filmes. Daydream Shimmer vs. Midnight Sparkle thumb|300pxBom! Pelo menos iria ter uma batalha épica entre Daydream Shimmer e Midnight Sparkle, não é? =D...xDxD...É até ridículo eu contar com isso em batalhas finais em MLP, sendo que TODAS tinham sido ruins em TODO G4. Aqui é revelado a importância de Spike ter ganho uma voz humana, desequilibrar Twi emocionalmente, sendo que podia ter feito isso sem uma voz, já que ele diz apenas "Twilight". Hasbro e suas inutilidades. Então, Daydream usa um poderzinho e derrota facilmente Midnight, assim sendo mais um fiasco de batalha em EG e no G4. Então vem aquele discurso de magia da amizade e Midnight Sparkle é totalmente derrotada. Não confundem, gosto da Magia da Amizade, mas quando é pregada pelos personagens certos e justos e não por ex-vilã que se torna uma heroína forçada, minimizando outros personagens importantes. Todos vencem thumb|left|300pxAgora acontece uma injustiça tremenda. Cinch exige que CHS desiste dos Jogos, por causa da magia usada, então os Shadowbolts ficam contra ela, já que ter feito a cabeça da Twi, ocasionou nessa situação. Sim! Isso está certo! Mas Cinch não sabia que isso ia acontecer, ela apenas queria ir de igual para igual contra CHS na prova final. Foi radical? Foi! Mas foi injusto com Cinch e ela ainda sai humilhada para zelar sua reputação. Bom! Não precisamos da Cinch para continuar os Jogos, então vamos lá caçar essas bandeiras e ver quem vai vencer, mesmo tendo ficado amigos, podem continuar os Jogos. Não! Celestia declara que todos vencem! '-' Ah! Eu não falo mais nada! Apenas digo que considero os Shadowbolts vencedores dos Jogos e, se Cinch não tivesse decido usar magia para continuar a competição, eu ia defender a vitória dos Shadowbolts até a morte. A decisão de Twilight thumb|300pxEntão chega o momento que Twi desiste de ir para Everton e se mudar para CHS para ficar próxima de suas novas amigas e todo aquele bla bla bla. Então a incrível protagonista diz que finalmente entendeu que elas se transformavam de acordo com suas naturezas (sua natureza ainda é um mistério, Shimmer. O Elemento da Mágica não te pertence e não existe outro elemento livre), coisa que ficou claro quando Rarity se transformou, então que elas deviam deixar a Princesa Twilight cuidar dos próprios problemas (nota: A Princesa Twilight precisou apenas de alguns minutos ao lado das amigas para entender sobre a natureza delas). Twi se junta a elas e o filme termina com um abraço amigável entre elas, o mane 7. Meu Deus do céu! Isso é estranho! thumb|left|300pxOh! O filme acabou e realmente a Princesa Twilight ficou longe do mundo humano. =D Ah! Ela voltou! '-' Pelo menos foi rápido e foi apenas uma cena cômica. Right There in Front of Me thumb|300pxEntão tem os créditos e uma música não muito legalzinha. Novamente a frustração pelo final de um filme afeta os créditos finais. Pelo menos a seção de fotos é bem legal, principalmente Luna, Celestia e Cadance atacando o bolo da Monalisa e sendo pegas no flagra. =D Aquelas três dyvaz -sqn. Ranking das Manes 6? É até injusto fazer o ranking para esse filme, a participação de Twilight Sparkle foi completamente superior ao das outras cinco que, como eu disse, foram rebaixadas a meras personagens de apoio, mas vamos fazer mesmo assim. Mesmo que Twilight Sparkle tenha sido uma coitadinha, sua participação foi muito boa, no protagonismo dela a Hasbro conseguiu construir uma história interessante e cativante e a mesma liderou várias das poucas cenas boas, como quando ela roubava a magia das manes, contudo, eu ainda esperei mais da personagem que eu vi na cena extra de Rainbow Rocks, mas chegou a ser uma boa personagem. É difícil destacar algo para as outras cinco, já que elas só serviram para dar apoio para Sunset Shimmer. Fora o momento que cada uma teve para demonstrar seu elemento da harmonia, a única que teve um destaquezinho, foi a Rainbow Dash em CHS Rally Song, então ela foi a melhor das cinco. Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy e Applejack ficaram como mostro logo abaixo. Mas também não posso deixar de falar que todas as cinco vacilaram em não entender porque se transformaram em anthro, a culpa não é só da Shimmer não. Ranking do Filme Dessa vez estou adicionando a Sci-Twi e eliminado a Twilight Sparkle de Equestria. *Twilight Sparkle *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Fluttershy *Rarity *Applejack Ranking Geral *'Pinkie Pie' *Rainbow Dash *Twilight Sparkle *Fluttershy *Rarity *Applejack Personagens Principais Criei essa parte só para falar da Sunset Shimmer, já que ela ganhou o outro papel de protagonista desse filme e posso afirmar que foi um dos maiores erros da Hasbro. Deram um papel destaque para uma personagem pouco desenvolvida, sem características (a única característica dela era a vilania e isso lhe foi tirada) e com uma personalidade fraca, para sustentar um papel de tamanha importância. Então o resultado foi isso que vimos no filme: Ai! Não entendo porque elas se transforma em pôneis e bla, bla, bla!, falharam em usar algo tão simples e de fácil entendimento para criar um plot para preencher a falta de caracterísca de uma personagem mal desenvolvida e, o pior, tiraram a vaga de personagens muito mais desenvolvidas e cheia de características para isso. Juntando o absurdo que foi o final de Rainbow Rocks, a cena onde ela grita com Twi sem fundamento e seu protagonismo fraquíssimo, faz essa ser a personagem que mais odeio em todo G4. =) Personagens de Apoio Para uma humana comum, Cinch até fez um bom papel de vilã, mesmo sendo terrível e ter forçado Twi a participar dos Jogos de um jeito meio sem sentido, porém ela também foi injustiçada, mas não posso deixar de destacar que ela solou a melhor canção do filme. As cinco Shadowbolts só decepcionaram, mas também o filme não ajudou, a única que foi até legalzinha, foi exatamente Sour Sweet, como eu destaquei na análise. Indigo Zap, Lemon Zest, Sugarcoat e Sunny Flare ficaram bem apagadas, principalmente essa última que não fez praticamente nada. Luna e Celestia novamente não fizeram nada de muito grandioso, mas ficaram na média. A participação de Cadance foi até interessante, até foi boa para uma personagem de apoio. Shining Armor teve uma rápida participação, porém interessante. Flash Sentry foi rebaixado a personagem de apoio menor e não teve um bom destaque, só no seu curta. Outros personagens como Lyra e Sweetie só se destacaram em seus curtas, no filme ficaram bem apagadas. E, infelizmente, não dá para destacar mais ninguém pelas suas participações, os que foram melhores nos filmes anteriores, fizeram falta nesse. Friendship Games desvalorizou muitos personagens bons. Melhores Músicas Melhores Músicas do Filme *Unleash the Magic *ACADECA *CHS Rally Song *Friendship Games Melhores Músicas Geral *Shake Your Tail! *Battle *Equestria Girls *'Unleash the Magic' *Under Our Spell *'ACADECA' *Rainbow Rocks *'CHS Rally Song' *Welcome to the Show (Primeira Parte) *Better Than Ever Encerramento O filme não é nada do que entregaram nos materiais promorcionais, só nisso já posso considerar uma decepção. O filme falhou na sua temática, os Jogos da Amizade, sendo que apenas a primeira competição foi boa, a segunda foi um fiasco e a terceira nem existiu. O filme falhou claramente no protagonismo de Shimmer e também falhou criticamente no humor, sendo que poucas cenas foram divertidas, várias delas foram forçadas e sem graça. Outra falha foi na participação das Shadowbolts, na abertura parecia que haveria uma grande rivalidade, principalmente individual, mas isso não aconteceu, elas foram bastante minimizadas no filme. Eu penso que o maior erro da Hasbro foi ter feito um marketing absurdo em torno dele, ter escolhido uma temática boa, criado vários personagens interessantes, mas não terem dado conta do recado, além de terem ficado loucos para lançar antes da ordem cronológica. Mas, com tudo isso, dá para tirar algumas coisas legais, como por exemplo: Os curtas, que foram muito legais e engraçados. As músicas continuaram sendo excelentes, mesmo ter sido poucas. A outra metade do protagonismo foi muito bom, que foi participação da Twilight. A vilania de Cinch e pequenas coisas que já foram destacadas. Por pouquíssimo, o filme não ficou abaixo da média, mas não tenho vontade de assisti-lo novamente, só algumas cenas, como as músicas. A nota final para o filme é: thumb|left|300px|Regular - Com uma excelente 5ª Temporada de FiM e um regular Equestria Girls, a partir daqui eu começo a considerar que a série é completamente superior, já que a mesma tem seus momentos baixos, mas se mantém em um alto nível, já Equestria Girls começa a decair bruscamente por causa dos elementos usados nesse terceiro filme. Eu queria muito a 6ª Temporada, mas não queria mais um Equestria Girls novo, infelizmente, apenas minha opinião não é suficiente para causar nem uma fagulha de impacto na produção do G4. Sei que estão loucos para soltar na minha cara que devo aceitar que Equestria Girls tem "mane 7" e não "mane 6", mesmo tendo admitido isso em algumas partes eu não acho isso aceitável. Além do mais, eu afirmo que não existe "mane 7" e sim "mane 2". Em Legend of Everfree isso fica mais explícito, mas é em Friendship Games que isso começou, já que Dashie, Pinkie, AJ, Flutter e Rarity já não são mais personagens principais. Como muitos me odiaram na época do filme, sei que vão me odiar mais por causa desse blogue. Mas espero que possam tirar algum proveito dele e que possam deixar seus comentários dizendo o que acharam. Tenho que correr para acabar os dois restantes antes do início da 7ª Temporada, então fiquem atento as próximas semanas para mais Waxingzando, o próximo é da 6ª Temporada. =D Um abraço para todos e até a próxima. =) Categoria:Posts de blog